


Like Nobody's Watching

by Dansechat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Prospit, Sadstuck, dream - Freeform, john doesn't get to be a proper minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansechat/pseuds/Dansechat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska dances when she's alone, where she can be herself in the golden halls of Prospit.<br/>Maybe she wishes that she could dance a duet? </p>
<p>But it's never going to happen.</p>
<p>(Tav/Vris meaningless rambling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you give a delirious insomniac a laptop and an A03 account.

She danced where no eyes could gaze upon her. 

The halls glittered in vibrant hues of gold and yellow like a sun thousands of miles away. She had always been curious about that yellow sun, ever since the boy told her. She had listened, enraptured as he explained with his bucktoothed grin how his sun shone not green or pink but that same vibrant hue of yellow. That was the only time she had ever wished to be awake at day. 

She did not think of the boy and his sun as she danced. They were long ago, far away, and all that mattered was her and the golden halls that she twirled 'round. 

Many had expected her to wake up on Derse, land of all things shady and unlawful and sinister. Just her kind of place right? She had always known though, that deep down, she truly belonged in the city of light. It was beautiful, and it brought up feelings that she pretended weren't there. 

She drew deeper and deeper into the city as she danced, past the towers and the moon connected to the planet by a single golden chain. There was no one out to observe her, she was the only one asleep at the moment. She dreaded waking up, or even worse, someone else falling asleep. If there were others, she couldn't dance. She would shrug on indifference like a big cloak and stomp around boasting loudly. Just like she was expected to. Nobody had ever seen her dance before and it would stay that way. 

She willed herself to not wake up.

Far away, a boy gazed at his companion curled up on a pile. Her hair fanned out behind her like some sort of halo that went well with the angelic smile dotted with two little fangs. The boy wished that she would smile like that when she was awake, it was such a lovely alternative to her usual sneer. He watched silently as she breathed deep, rhythmic breaths. He wondered what she was doing on Prospit that could cause her to smile so sweetly. He wondered if he could join her.

As the girl danced, a thought popped into her head, jolting the rhythm of movement. She stopped suddenly, catching her breath and collapsed on the yellow tiles of the castle hall. She felt a pang of sadness and wished for the first time that she might have a partner to dance with. To perform a duet with her in the wonderfully shining halls. There were only two people that came to mind and she knew that neither would work out. One was terrified of her like a small child and a wicked witch out of bedtime stories. The other was so impossibly far away that it made her heart ache. The girl stood up resignedly, and began to finish the dance on her own.

Back on a rock hurtling through space, the boy turned away from the sleeping girl, telling himself that she was happier without him joining her. He never glimpsed the tear shining on her cheek as he walked away.


End file.
